Until the End
by CreativelyOriginal
Summary: Ishimaru's thoughts from Mondo's trial to the Ishimaru's last moments.


This can't be happening...

This can't be real...No...

I'm dreaming...This is just a cruel nightmare...It has to be.

How can he sit there while everyone shouts these accusations at him? He wouldn't do this. He's not a murderer. He can't be. He promise me that he wouldn't die. That he would never kill anyone here. He promise that we would leave this godforsaken school. I know he meant all of these promises to me. He just wouldn't do something like this. I know for a fact that he would never kill Fujisaki. But why isn't Mondo saying anything anymore? He can't just accept this! They have no evidence to find him guilty at all! Why isn't he fighting anymore?!

When he opens his mouth I expect him to deny everything that has been said against him but then the opposite happens. He admits to all of it. Every last detail even explaining why he killed him. Even though this 'truth' is coming from his own mouth I refuse to believe it. I can't believe this. Even with all of the facts staring right at me, I just can't.

I stand here desperately trying to persuade them that Bro didn't do it. That theres nothing to support this crazy idea that he committed this murder. I do every possible thing i can think of but my pleas fall on deaf ears. Everyone is determined to accuse him of this.

And it works. The word Guilty rings in my ears. Ever vote except mine is for Mondo. And to my dismay the accusation was correct. I stared downward at the floor. The now unavoidable fact. Mondo Oowada murdered Chihiro was no other way to say it. Everyone was unfortunately correct. And we all knew what was awaiting for him.

I barely recognized the sound that comes from my throat. A sound of pain and despair, trying one last desperate time to stop this execution. To delay it if possible.

_Please, don't kill him!_ The words echo in my mind. I'm crying now still trying to get Monokuma to wait. His high pitched voice speaking above all my shouting saying the two words I soon dread.  
"Execution time!"

I watch helplessly as Mondo follows him out the courtroom. He abruptly stops in the doorway taking a quick glance back at me then looking down.

"I'm sorry Kiyotaka. This one promise I couldn't keep." He then continues walking with monokuma.

My whole body is shaking as I stand to witness another execution. He keeps a blank face attempting to die with dignity. The bike that he's strapped to speeds off into the metal cage. I watch with pure terror as the bike goes faster and faster. A small buzzing sound of electricity soon comes into play, illuminating the cage, electrocuting and killing Mondo.

My trembling get worse as I fall to my knees my angst screams and sobs soon filling the courtroom. He's gone. Dead.

Each person shooting looks of pity in my direction. I don't want their pity. I just want this nightmare to end. I want to wake up any second and be told that this never happened.

I'm left in the courtroom long after everyone else had gone. Alone. I just couldn't get myself to move. With all these thoughts swirling in my head, I just wanted to know why. Why him? Why did he have to die of all people? There had to have been another way. There just had to be. Maybe if I could have stopped him. Talked him out of it, he wouldn't be dead now.

The next morning, I did not sleep at all. I did not leave the courtroom at all yesterday. I just feel, empty. I can't bring myself to even act remotely how I would before. Maybe this is what the puppetmaster wanted. Any hope I had was now stripped away from me and replaced with despair.

The days soon morph into a new week and I am just a shell of my former self. I wander around this hell aimlessly. And then something small and minute and just very well be unimportant happens. The discovery of a small green laptop. A tool created and left behind by Fujisaki. Alter Ego.

For some reason after we found this laptop I feel as some hope that I had was restored. Alter Ego filled my mind for days. I wanted to know more about it. Maybe it could tell or even help me figure out why bro did it. Maybe it could be my answer to this.

I put my mind up to it and I ask Naegi to take me to Alter Ego. I have to talk to him just one. Naegi is hesitant at first but then complies to my request. I stand next to him shaking and Naege types out my questions that I ask. Then something happens. The screen fades to black and reappears with Mondo's. He's talking to me. Telling me that I shouldn't act like this. So defeated like this. After this speech the screen fades to black once again and reappears with Alter Ego's face. With this act alone I feel better then ever. Every doubt, every fear, and even my guilty over Mondo's death is pushed to the back of my mind.

But this didn't come without a problem. Yamada had fallen for Alter Ego. This became problematic when he went as far as stealing Alter Ego. Is he that much of a dumbass? Does he know that Monokuma can take him away anytime he wants? That laptop is my last and only connection to Mondo and i'm not gonna let some idiot get that taken away from me.

A few days later I find myself wander the halls durring the night after finding a note under my door. This may not be the smartest choice I ever made but they say they found a way out. I have to at least trust that possibility.  
I stand wating at our desinated meeting place tapping my foot impatcintly checking my watch every so often. Where are they? Wasnt who ever I was supposed to meet on their way? I sighed irritatedly about to leave.

And then I feel a strong sharp pain in the back of my head. I colapse instantly. I was set up. I can vaugly hear my attacker running off. Blood pour out of my head in copuios amounts. I'm going to die.

As I die here alone, I feel strangely calm. I can finally say good bye to this hell of a school. No more suffering, no more pain, no more dispair, and no more Hope's Peak Acadamy. I feel my eyes slide shut as I lose my grip on the world.

_I'll see you soon Mondo._


End file.
